


Fuck you

by okitasougo (okita)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okitasougo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than this? Guys being dudes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> See if you can pinpoint the moment I got bored and rushed to finish this

“We’re doing this dudes, we’re making this happen,” Sougo said, smirking at his pals as he cuffed Kamui’s hands.

“Your dirty talk sucks,” Shinsuke said, giving a small kick to Sougo’s ass. Kamui rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed, spreading his legs.

“Sougo’s dirty talk aside, I’m still hard, so get me off,” he demanded, wiggling slightly. Sougo saluted and took his place between Kamui’s legs while Shinsuke scoffed. he sat down on the bed next to Kamui. Sougo rubbed his gay little hands together before placing them on Kamui’s hips and giving the tip of Kamui’s dick a lick.

He took the dick into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth. He looked up and made eye contact with Kamui, smirking around his dick. Kamui grinned back and waited for Sougo to take the dick deeper in his mouth. Kamui then jerked his hips, sending his cock into Sougo’s throat. He choked for a moment and pulled his head back. 

“That’s a good look for you,” Kamui said with a serene smile. “Choking on my dick like that.”

“I swear, I’ll bite this thing off,” Sougo said dully.

“Aw, but then you’d miss it!”  
“You’re already a big enough dick without it,” Shinsuke added.

“Fuck you. Wait, no, fuck me. Sougo, get up,” Kamui instructed. Sougo understood and went over to switch places with Shinsuke. Shinsuke grabbed the lube on the bedside table and took Sougo’s place in front of Kamui’s legs. he took off his pants and when he looked up, Sougo and Kamui were already making out. Shinsuke rolled his eyes and covered his dick in lube. he lined it up with Kamui’s asshole and pushed in. Sougo gave Kamui a particularly hard bite on the shoulder while Kamui winced. Shinsuke stood still for a moment before glancing up at Kamui. Kamui nodded and Shinsuke rolled his hips. Kamui made a small sound that was swallowed by Sougo’s biting kisses. Kamui wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Sougo’s neck and scratch down his back as Shinsuke thrust inside him, but the handcuffs restrained him.

“Whose idea was it to cuff me again?” Kamui huffed. Sougo licked his cheek.

“Yours.”

“Oh. Right,” Kamui leaned his head upwards and met with Sougo’s for a hard kiss. Kamui tasted blood, whose it was he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t mind. He gave a little yelp as Shinsuke pushed inside him, causing Sougo to give a low laugh. Kamui nudged Shinsuke with his foot. “Hey. Faster. Destroy my ass like you want to destroy the world.”

“Sougo, make him shut up,” Shinsuke said as he quickened his pace. Sougo nodded and went back to kissing Kamui, licking the inside of his mouth. Kamui looked over at Sougo and noticed his hands shoved down his pants. He smirked at Sougo who narrowed his eyes and bit Kamui’s tongue. Kamui at Sougo, splattering his face with blood and saliva.

“You’re gross,” Sougo said. Kamui beamed at him.

“Anyway, how’s my ass feel, huh? Are you feeling it Mr. Krabs?” Kamui asked Shinsuke. Shinsuke stopped moving and looked Kamui in the eye.

“I swear to SHIT, Kamui, I’m fucking done here,” Shinsuke spit Kamui’s face and took out his dick. Shinsuke put his boxers back on and left the room. 

“Baby, come back!” Kamui called after him.

“Have fun jerking off in the bathroom!” Sougo added.

“Fuck you guys!” Shinsuke called back.


End file.
